Démon bez anděla
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Každý démon potřebuje svého anděla, ale lehce o něho může přijít.


„Má mě rád, nemá mě rád, má mě rád, nemá mě rád, má mě rád!" Černovlásek se začal smát, když odtrhl i poslední okvětní plátek z kopretiny. „A to dělá pořád nedostupnýho, pořád to jeho „Mám případ, nemůžu.", už mě to vážně nebaví!" zavrčel rozmrzele chlapec. „Kdo si myslí, že k sakru je? Dneska za ním přijdu!" černovlásek se zarazil. „Ne, dneska nemůžu, dneska… vlastně, proč by ne…" Chlapec začal poskakovat směrem k domu, ve kterém nyní žil. Po odemčení dveří vešel do domu, který byl v tmavých barvách, hlavně v odstínech černé a červené. Došel k ledničce, ze které vytáhl velkou sklenici jahodového jamu. Neobtěžoval se vzít si pečivo nebo alespoň lžíci a vrazil svou ruku do vnitřku nádoby, ze které následně vytahoval polotuhou červenou hmotu po velkých kusech. Po chvíli již byla lahev prázdná a on si s upatlanýma rukama i ústy lehl na postel. Povlečení, prostěradlo, nebesa, to vše bylo v barvě krve či jahodového jamu, to bylo jedno, obě dvě tyto věci miloval.

Po nějaké době, co se povaloval na posteli, se zvedl a došel se umýt od lepkavé hmoty. Po chvíli vyšel ze sprchy pouze v jednom ručníku a druhým si vysoušel své havraní vlasy. Procházel dlouhými chodbami, které byly stejně temné, jako jeho nynější myšlenky. Hlavou mu probíhaly výjevy vzpomínek na noci s L.

_L se zazmítal pod svým trýznitelem, ale ani tak se nemohl vyprostit z jeho sevření. „Beyonde, přestaň, prosím." černovlásek se rozvzlykal._

_Beyond se k němu sehnul a volnou rukou mu otřel slzu z tváře. „Přece můj Lawlypop nebude brečet." Jakékoli další námitky či připomínky byly umlčeny polibkem, který mu Beyond věnoval. Jazykem mu vnikl do pootevřených úst a vychutnával si jeho sladkou chuť, ve které ucítil i chuť jeho oblíbených jahod. Po chvíli musel jeho jazyk opustit vlhkou jeskyni úst druhého chlapce, aby se mohli oba dva nedechnout. Poté svou rukou zajel ležícímu chlapci pod volné triko a nalezl jednu bradavku, přes kterou začal přejíždět prstem. Chlapec pod ním sebou trhl a z pootevřených úst se mu vydral sten. Beyond využil toho, že L zaklonil hlavu, a přisál své rty na jeho odhalený krk. L znovu zavzdychal, načež se černovlásek nad ním usmál a dál vtahoval chlapcovu jemnou kůži do hlubin svých úst, čím vytvářel červený flíček, a další, a další…_

Beyond našel sám sebe opřeného o černou zeď a zrychleně dýchal. Olízl si vyprahlé rty a znovu pokračoval ve své cestě do pokoje pro čisté oblečení. Rychle se oblékl a vyrazil za svou láskou. Netrvalo to dlouho a už stál před budovou, kde právě L přebýval. Ani se neobtěžoval zvonit a použil kód, který mu L dal. Zelené světélko mu oznámilo, že jej zadal správně a může vstoupit. Procházel ztichlými chodbami rozlehlé budovy, až konečně došel ke dveřím, které byly jediné, co jej dělilo od L.

Zarazil se, když za dveřmi uslyšel hlasy.

„Kiru dopadneme společně." Uslyšel neznámý mužský hlas.

„Jsi můj jediný přítel." zašeptal muži L v odpověď.

Chvíli bylo v místnosti ticho. Najednou Beyond uslyšel hlasitou ránu a následný smích. Nevydržel to a vrazil do místnosti, kde spatřil L, jak leží na zemi u nohou neznámého chlapce, který se směje. Najednou chlapcův smích ustal, to si všiml Beyonda stojícího ve dveřích.

„L?" zeptal se chlapec zděšeně.

Beyond jej ignoroval. Chvíli si černovláska prohlížel, než mu došlo, co se děje. Přispěchal k ležícímu chlapci. „L!"

L se na něho podíval se smutkem v očích. „Promiň." omluvil se mu.

„Lawlypop." zašeptal Beyond. „Prosím, ještě ne, ještě mě neopouštěj!" Beyond neudržel slzy, které se mu vyhrnuly z očí.

„Promiň." omluvil se znovu.

„Ty!" zavrčel na hnědovlasého chlapce, který nechápavě civěl na dva téměř totožné chlapce. „Jak se opovažuješ vzít mi mého L?" Otočil se na L a zašeptal. „Pomstím tě. Miluji tě." To byla poslední slova, která L uslyšel. Poté, přesně ve chvíli, kdy na jeho tvář dopadla jedna z Beyondových slz, se čísla nad jeho hlavou vynulovala. Beyond bezmocně sledoval nuly, které značily naprostý konec, konec všech jeho nadějí, všeho, co kdy miloval. S prázdnýma očima se otočil na zmateného chlapce. „Kvůli tobě jej čekala smrt, tebe potká to samé." promluvil zcela chladným hlasem a zvedl se ze země. „Já tvůj zbývající čas vidím, takže můžeš být rád, že na to nemám moc času a bude to rychlé." pokračoval chladně ve svých výhrůžkách.

„C-cože? Ryuku, řekni mi jeho jméno." žadonil hnědovlásek.

„Tvůj Shinigami ti nepomůže." Ve vteřině bylo slyšet zacvaknutí zámku ve dveřích. „Už ti nikdo nepomůže."

„Kdo jsi? Co jsi zač?" začal panikařit chlapec.

Černovlásek už jej však nevnímal, zcela se nechal unášet pocity a touhou po krvi, ano, tou touhou, za kterou mu L vždy vynadal. Kvůli které se mu poprvé odevzdal.

„_Beyonde! Jak jsi je mohl zabít? Takhle to dál nejde, najdi si něco jiného, na čem ukojíš svou touhu po krvi!"_

Beyond se zadíval stranou a přivřel oči.

_Chlapec s rudýma očima si druhého černovláska prohlížel. „Jak chceš." zašeptal a táhl ho za ruku ke stolu, který byl v rohu místnosti._

Černovlásek zatnul pěst.

„_Be-Beyonde? Co…" L byl umlčen vlhkým polibkem. Surově jej přirazil ke zdi, kde mu chytil ruce nad hlavou jednou rukou, druhou rukou putoval pod trikem po jeho hrudi a jednu jeho nohu ohnul a vrazil ji L mezi nohy, aby mohl dráždit kolenem jeho pohlaví._

Beyond vytáhl z kapsy nůž a prohlížel si jeho ostří.

„_Bey-Beyonde, co chceš dělat s tím nožem?" zpanikařil černovlásek, když spatřil lesknoucí se nůž v rukách druhého chlapce._

„Ukojit svou touhu po krvi." zašeptal tiše Beyond a nečekaně hnědovláska bodnul. S úsměvem, který patří jen šílencům, sledoval, jak se čísla nad chlapcovou hlavou radikálně změnila. Nyní byla o mnoho blíž nule, než před tím.

_L se na chvíli zarazil, poté se přestal zcela bránit. „Když už nikoho nezabiješ…"_

Beyond si zakryl ústa. „Promiň, L, ale nemohl jsem dodržet svůj slib."

Naposledy se podíval na čísla nad hlavou hnědovláska, která se v ten moment rovnala nule. Vytáhl z něho nůž a olízl rudou tekutinu. „Tvá, má lásko, chutnala mnohem lépe, chutnala totiž po jahodách." S těmito slovy odešel z budovy, po dokončení svého díla, zcela nezpozorován.

_Beyond takovou reakci nečekal, ale přizpůsobil se. Řízl jej na klíční kosti a slízl kapky krve, které se vyřinuly z rány. L sebou cuknul. Beyond ranku políbil a vsál jemnou kůži do úst. L se zachvěl a tiše zavzdychal. Beyond cítil, že L je vzrušený, cítil jeho penis, který už napínal látku kalhot. _

„_L?" zašeptal mu přímo do ucha a olízl mu jej. _

_L reagoval jen zrychleným dechem._

_Beyond skousl jeho ušní lalůček. _

_L sebou znovu škubl a snažil se vyprostit své ruce z Beyondova sevření. „Prosím, Beyonde." zasípal L._

„_Copak bys rád? Hm?" zašeptal svůdně černovlásek._

„_Pus-pusť mi ruce, prosím." žadonil chlapec opřený o zeď._

_Beyond mu ruce pustil a čekal, jestli se L pokusí utéct, možná v to i doufal, bylo zábavnější, když se mu oběť bránila. Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když si jej jeho bratr přitáhl ještě blíž, načež zavzdychal, když se mu Beyondova noha ještě víc natiskla na tvrdnoucí penis. _

„_Lawlypop?" zašeptal._

„_N-nghh. Neříkej mi-ahh." nedokázal vyslovit svou myšlenku, když mu Beyond zajel rukou pod kalhoty i trenýrky. _

„_Copak? Chtěl jsi ještě něco říct? Lawlypop?"_

_L si skousl spodní ret, aby utlumil sten, který se mu dral z hrdla, když se Beyondova ruka začala pohybovat po celé jeho délce. Netrvalo to dlouho a na černovláskových rtech se objevily první kapičky krve._

„_Takové plýtvání." zašeptal Beyond a slíbal krev z chlapcových rtů. Využil stenu, který L neudržel, ke vniknutí do jeho úst. Jejich jazyky se o sebe otíraly a jakoby bojovaly o nadvládu, kterou nakonec získal Beyond. Rudooký chlapec si vychutnával každou příchuť chlapce, především si užíval nejsilnější chuti, jahod. _

_L se od něho odtrhl a zhluboka oddechoval. Beyond se přisál na jeho krk, kde cítil rychle proudící krev v krční tepně. Běžně svým obětem klidně prokousl krk, aby se k té rudé tekutině dostal, ale u L ne. Lehce jej kousl a poté zase vsál poraněnou kůži do svých úst. Cítil, jak se k němu L ještě více tiskne. Beyond se zarazil, a když zase začal pokračovat, ve svém konání, snažil se být něžnější. _

_Až když bylo po všem, až když mu L spal v náručí, se Beyond odvážil promluvit. „Miluji tě, L."_

Hned druhý den byly noviny plné zpráv o brutální vraždě Yagamiho Lighta, kterého museli identifikovat až pomocí DNA, jak byl znetvořený. Na stěně místnosti, kde byl zavražděn, byl nápis: „Tento svět mi daroval anděla, kterého mi on vzal. Teď uvidíte, co udělá démon, kterému vezmete anděla. Las Vegas proti tomuhle bude procházka růžovou zahradou, připravte se na peklo, BB." Ale o tom, že se L ztratil a že po něm pátrá každá policie, se nikde nepsalo.

Beyond se slzami v očích i stékajících po tváři sledoval, jak rakev s jeho láskou ukládají do země. Beyond si naposledy přečetl nápis na náhrobním kameni, který říkal: „Zde leží jediný anděl, který by dokázal spasit svět, po jeho smrt zde zavládne temnota a strach z démona, který jej miloval nadevše."

Brzy poté se nápis stal skutečností.


End file.
